Dale Smith
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} |First Appearance =1999x044 - Taxed |Left =2001x023 - Tolerance Part Two |Returned =2003x042 - Episode 117 |Last Appearance =(Current Cast) |Guest Appearances =*2001x025 - Return of the Hunter *2001x030 - Hitting Home |List of Appearances =List of Appearances }} __TOC__ Dale 'Smithy' Smith first arrived at Sun Hill as an ambitious PC, following military service with the Queen's Royal Fusiliers. He had no time for political correctness and sometimes appeared to be racist and homophobic. This led him to clash with many colleagues and senior officers. Smithy did strike up a friendship with Sergeant Bob Cryer who persuaded him to pursue his ambition to become an armed police officer, although Superintendent Tom Chandler only supported his application in order to get rid of him from Sun Hill. Smithy joined SO19, and began his training. Cryer's career ended when Smithy accidentally shot him during a hostage scenario not long after completing his training. Cryer did not bear any malice, but Chandler took the opportunity to have Cryer retired. Two years later, Smithy returned to Sun Hill as the new Sergeant following the death of Sergeant Matthew Boyden. Shortly after his return, Smithy fell madly in love with PC Kerry Young, who had recently split from her gay husband PC Luke Ashton. He also formed a close friendship and working relationship with Inspector Gina Gold. However, Smithy was accused by Luke of being homophobic towards him and was also accused of racism by Superintendent Adam Okaro. Smithy also joined PC Gabriel Kent's "SWAMP" (Straight White Male Police Association). But he then showed a more sensitive side when he was the one to find DC Mickey Webb after he had been raped. Mickey later opted for a transfer, leaving Smithy feeling guilty for the way he had handled the situation. After five years as a Sergeant, Smithy received a second promotion from newly promoted Superintendent Jack Meadows when he was promoted to Inspector, following the departure of Inspector Rachel Weston. Service Record : Main article: /Service Record/ *2000 - Undercover: Contract Killer *2001 - Qualified Firearms Officer *2001 - Firearms Incident: The Shooting of Bob Cryer *2003 - Transferred: Sun Hill / Promotion: Sergeant *2007 - Acting Inspector *2008 - Undercover: Gun Runner *2009 - Incident: Sgt. Smith gets stabbed *2009 - Conviction / Promotion: Inspector Dale Smith has been with a Specialist Unit, SO19, as it was known when he served in it, now known as CO19. Family and Relationships Family *'Mother:' Pauline SmithSource: name given on the credits of Killer On The Run Relationships * - The love of his life *Louise Larson - His biggest and deadilest mistake, who took advantage of him and got him into serious danger * - A brief and meaningless fling that was meant to be a bit of fun Major Storylines * 2003 - 2004 - Love with Kerry Young * 2004 - 2005 - Mission to expose corrupt officer P.C. Gabriel Kent and avenging Kerry's rape and murder * 2005 - 2006 - Sergeant Smith's Deadliest Mistakes * 2008 - Witness * 2008 - Gun Runner * 2009 - Conviction Preceded by and Succeded by References Category:Sun Hill Personnel false false Category:Sun Hill Personnel/Uniform false false false false false